


Little Paradise Corner

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-verdict of Gordon's trial, Robert wishes to take Aaron away from the celebrations in The Woolpack just for a moment, but Victoria soon finds them. Luckily, she understands.</p><p>A.K.A Victoria's missing reaction to the Robron reunion.</p><p>(Set directly after 15th April 2016 episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Paradise Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm whipping through all my WIPs at the moment, aren't I? :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little one x

Robert lets himself settle into the moment, the reality of having Aaron leant against his side like it's entirely natural filling him up to the point he thinks he might explode. He has so many feelings inside his heart for this wonderful, brave man next to him that he has to do something to lift his spirits more.

“Right, come on.” he declares, moving his arm from around Aaron's shoulders.

“What? Robert, I just - ” he sighs, every molecule of him just so, so tired.

Undeterred, Robert slips his hand down to grab Aaron's, his heart kicking excitedly in his chest because he's doing this out in the open, touching Aaron in public. “Do you trust me?”

It's a big thing to ask and after the world's most terrifying pause, Aaron nods slowly because its true and only getting stronger everyday. He told Robert his deepest, darkest secret all those weeks ago and he's still here today. That has to be worth _something_.

“Okay then, bring your beer.” he smiles, gesturing with his own bottle still in his hand and heading off down Main Street, Aaron following in confusion. “Chop, chop! Adventure awaits!”

After a short walk, they stop at the play area near the village hall and take a seat on the bench in silence, sat together but not touching. Robert watches him stare at the swings, his eyes still puffy from tears and emotional exhaustion. He thinks of that little boy Aaron's barrister referred to in court and Chas brought up again earlier, overwhelmed that both their childhoods had splintered apart for very different reasons, but with the same serrated, raw edge tearing at their thoughts and dreams until all Robert wants to do is hold him tight and never let go. Aaron is faraway in his head, but it's okay. It's giving him time to _stop_ and breathe and Robert has always been instinctively attuned to him, knows how to pull him back from the brink or catch him when it's not enough.

Holding his beer bottle between his thighs and steadying it with one hand, he rests his other arm along the bench and reaches out, his fingers grazing against the dark hair just above the nape of Aaron's neck. Before Robert can say anything, Aaron blinks, life flooding into his eyes and movements, as he gulps from his bottle then whirls round and plants a closed-mouth, hard kiss on Robert's lips. He opens up underneath Aaron's insistence and and squeezes his legs together to stop his drink from falling, so his palm can find its usual home pressed to Aaron's bearded jaw. The kiss has gentled into several short, sweet pecks full of yearning, like a background hum in their heads that's satisfied for now when Robert's phone starts ringing in his jacket pocket. It's muffled, but the custom tone tells him that it's Victoria and, against his better judgement, he ignores it until it stops, his thumb pressed to Aaron's cheekbone as he cautiously deepens their next kiss. It's ridiculously enjoyable to be kissing in a park like a couple of teenagers, but someone seems to want to ruin their slice of fun because Aaron's phone starts to ring instead. He breathes against Robert's nose as Robert mischievously tries to keep their connection going, switching easily to Aaron's neck so he can peer at the screen.

“Look,” he says and Robert reluctantly pulls away, tasting beer on his tongue as he licks his reddened lips of Aaron's kiss. Robert looks at the screen shoved in his face, sees his sister's name again, and curls his big hand right around Aaron's wrist when he attempts to answer the call.

“Vic can wait.” he says, not entirely sure she can, but willing to risk it nonetheless. He flashes Aaron his crooked half-smile, trying for smoothly seductive but the joy is too much on his face and he comes across just boyishly eager instead. “We're making up for lost time.”

Aaron rolls his eyes but ultimately agrees and lets Robert embrace him and kiss him some more, revelling in each other's company and touch. Just as Robert's thumb traces Aaron's kiss-bruised lower lip and they take a breather to rest their foreheads together, the world moves on around them until the peace is disrupted by a very familiar voice.

“I want a word with you two!” Victoria declares sternly.

She comes towards them in her chef's whites, hair slightly unkempt but eyes as sharp as always. Robert conceals his smile as she stops in front of them, her hands loosely on her hips.

“Just the one?”

“I'm not gonna respond to your smart remarks today.” she huffs at her brother, eyes round in disbelief, “Not today of all days. I've been rushed off me feet and then you both disappeared and this is the first chance I've got to say _oh my god_ , Adam told me you're back together!”

Robert smirks sidelong at Aaron and can't resist musing, “Well, is it back together if we were never boyfriends in the first place?”

“But you were in love,” she says, pained that Robert's toying with her.

He tries to keep his eyes on Victoria as his smirk fades, but ends up feeling coy and looking at a point over her shoulder instead as he feels the need to say it start to rise. He's never said it in front of anyone except to that nurse the day Aaron checked himself back into hospital. “Alright, yes...Aaron's my boyfriend.”

He feels short of breath and tense with anticipation as Aaron blinks at him then turns to stare at Victoria. She looks just as speechless as he feels, both sensing the gravity of the moment before she makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a squeal. “That's gonna take some getting used to,” he says slowly, feeling it out.

Robert is immediately sensitive. “Sorry, is it too soon? I can - ”

“ _I know_.” Aaron interrupts hastily, as he begins to smile, something small and shy. “Just – dial it down a bit, will ya,”

Victoria sighs between them. “You bicker like a couple already. Though, guys, seriously. I'm so happy for you. Aaron, you deserve the world, okay?”

“And what about me? I'm your brother!”

“Yes, and your ego is big enough.” she retorts with such wit until she sees her brother look so affronted and she shakes her head. “What I mean is, I love you and you know I want you to be happy. Are ya?”

Robert glances at Aaron then leans forward and looks down at his clasped hands. They're totally bare, no wedding ring. He's free. Free to love and he wants to give it all to Aaron again and again, if he'll have him.

“Yeah. I'm the happiest I've ever been.” he admits quietly, self-conscious. He raises his head to shift the focus away from his feelings but, to his surprise, Aaron speaks first.

“Vic, do you mind?” he asks and Robert watches his tongue swipe over his lip. It's a split second thing and utterly normal, but it's another reminder that Robert _knows_ so much about him already, what he's thinking, and the rest they finally have time to learn. His stomach somersaults, even though his sister is oblivious. 

“What?” Aaron raises his eyebrows meaningfully. “Oh! No, you carry on!” she gasps suddenly, clicks her fingers and points. “Go get 'im, tiger! Oh god, I can't believe I just said that, I'm gonna - “ 

She jerks her thumb over her shoulder and scuttles off with one last look at them both.

Robert slowly rests his forehead against Aaron's temple and closes his eyes, breathing him in, fresh with lingering aftershave and still dapper in his undone suit. He likes him in his element, casual and filthy with work just as much, but is always pleased to get a taste of a different side to the man he loves. “You do know she's gonna be insufferable now,”

“Call it payback for all the stuff you've put her through.” he snorts.

“I love you.” he breathes automatically, affected by how _decent_ Aaron is, before he straightens on the bench and quickly adds, “I'm just letting you know. You're everything to me.”

There's a moment where their breathing syncs up and Aaron sways into Robert's turned body language. He carefully sits back and opens his arm, swallowing hard when Aaron takes the invite for what it is and tucks himself under the space there. It feels right, to hug him, to hold him and Robert squeezes his arm and hears Aaron exhale as they stare out at the horizon of rolling hills.

The evening is fast approaching, the end to the day, but this is the start of their brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
